Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 1
by GreedyBoosk
Summary: In this spin off of Total Drama, Chris host a season similar to TD however there are no challenges and just eliminations as thats all people want to watch.
1. Episode 1

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 1 - Episode 1**

* * *

Chris: Welcome Total Drama fans! The producers have decided that its too much work to come up with new challenges, and after all the elimination is all you people care about. So they have decided to try out a new format; a group of teens will soon be arriving here on Pahkitew island and will be split up into four teams. Every episode a team is randomly selected and that team must then eliminate one player, sounds good? Okay then, strap in and get ready, because your watching TOTAL DRAMA ELIMINATION GAME!

(The theme song from TDI plays)

A helicopter lands and each contestant walks out individually.

Chris: Since it is by far our most popular cast were bringing back every contestant from season one, here they come now!

The first person to exit the helicopter is Eva.

Eva: Chris you are so dead! How dare you have not let me return for any season until now!

Chris: Well, actually this is technically a different show, so you have still not been on a season of Total Drama since season one, hehe.

This enrages Eva even more but before she can do anything Chef shoots her with a tranquilliser, Beth steps out next.

Beth: Wow its so great to be back! So are we really not doing any more challenges?

Chris: Well yeah… but I still have many ways to torture you!

Beth: Okay then…

The next person is Geoff.

Chris: Geoff, what's up my man!

Geoff: Not much, well except for winning a million dollars with my best bud Brody on the Ridonculous Race.

Chris: Oh right… Anyway here comes our next contestant: Courtney!

Courtney: Well, this may not be the regular Total Drama, but I can still win the million.

Chris: Did you actually think the prize was one million on this show?! I mean, there are no challenges, thats not worth a million. But all people wanna watch are the eliminations so this will probably get more viewers and therefore make more money! At the end of the day thats all I care about.

Chef: If we're making more money, does that mean I can finally get my paycheck?

Chris: Don't count on it.

Courtney: So how much do we win?

Chris: You'll see, hehe.

The next person is Tyler.

Tyler: Alright! Finally I can show off my athleticism!

Chris: Not this season dude, its just elimination!

Tyler: Oh.

Chris: Next to arrive is Izzy!

Izzy: Woohoo! Time to have some fun!

Chef: Ughh, crazy girls back…

Izzy: Awww, is wittle Cheffy still mad at wittle Izzy?

Chef: Course I am, you the definition of crazy!

Chris: Anyway our next contestant is Leshawna!

Leshawna: Hows it goin' y'all, Leshawna's in the house! And this time I'm winning the money, no matter the amount.

Chris: Next up is Trent!

Trent: Alright, its been a while but I feel good about this season.

Chris: So how are things between you and Gwen?

Trent: Uhhh you do remember we broke up, right? And then she got together with Duncan…

Courtney: Oh yeah…

Trent: I thought you and Gwen were friends now.

Courtney: Well after the whole chart thing Gwen has been a bit mad at me, so I don't even know.

Chris: Speaking of Gwen, here she comes now!

Gwen: Ugh another season of this crap, this time I hope I'm eliminated early and won't have to suffer anymore.

Courtney: Hey Gwen, so… are you still mad at me?

Gwen: A little, but I'll get over it. Unless you do something like that again in which case I'm done trying to be friends with you.

The next person to step out of the helicopter is Noah.

Chris: Noah! How excited are you for this season?

Noah: Well there are no challenges or whatever so thats a plus, but after being on the ridonculous race, this is even worse.

Chris: Okay, moving along our next contestant is Bridgette!

Bridgette: Geoff!

Geoff: Bridgette! You wanna make out?

Bridgette: No, lets not make out the whole time. Lets actually try to win!

Geoff: Well after I won the race I don't really care too much. But you should totally win this season!

The next person to arrive is DJ.

Geoff: Hey bro, hows it going?

DJ: Good, but I'm a bit nervous being back here. I don't want anymore animals to get hurt because of me.

Geoff: I'm sure it'll be fine dude.

Chris: Next up is Harold.

Harold: Good to be back, I hope I can do better than in World Tour.

Chris: Uhhh you kind of eliminated yourself in that season.

Harold: Yeah I don't really remember why though, gosh.

Chris: Anyway our next contestant is Justin!

Justin: Hey Chris, hey guys!

No one takes notice of him however as Alejandro steps out.

Alejandro: Hello ladies and gents.

Courtney: Ugh he's evil, why do I keep on forgetting.

Leshawna: Because he looks so fine… Oh come on Leshawna, do you remember nothing from season three!

Alejandro: Yeah about that, I would like to apologise for all my actions in that season and hope that all of you can forgive me.

Noah: Good luck with that.

The next person to step out Lindsay.

Tyler: Hey Lindsay! You still remember me right?

However Lindsay is staring at Alejandro and not taking much notice.

Lindsay: Huh? Did you say something Alepanyo?

Chris: Our next contestants are Katie and Sadie!

Katie: Eeee, we're finally back. Isn't it great Sadie?

Sadie: Yeah totally! Imagine if we made it to the final two together?

Katie: But what would happen then?

Sadie: Well only one of us can win, but we would split the money anyway right?

Katie: Yeah totally!

Chris: Alright that's enough ladies, the next person is fan favourite Duncan!

Duncan: Alright! Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Aren't you supposed to be in prison?

Duncan: Nah, they let me out, said I was scaring the other prisoners too much.

Chris: Yeah right, they just let you leave to compete in this season, he was actually the most scared of the other prisoners.

Gwen and Courtney laugh uncontrollably as Owen steps out.

Owen: Woohoo! Noah my best friend, good to see you again.

Noah: (sighs) Yeah good you see you too…

Chris: And now the queen of drama herself: Heather!

Alejandro: Heather! So are we still dating?

Heather: Hell no! I'm here to win and nothing else.

Alejandro: Oh…

Chris: Next up is Cody!

Cody: Please don't tell me Sierra is in this season!

But this is not the case as Sierra then steps out.

Sierra: Cody! How comes you haven't talked to me since World Tour? I thought we were best friends!

Cody: (sighs) Oh come on!

Chris: And finally our last contestant is Ezekiel!

Ezekiel then steps out looking relatively human like.

Ezekiel: Uhh hello, eh?

Chris: Alright thats all our twenty four contestants for this season. Join us next time as we split them up into teams and eliminate the first person, on TOTAL DRAMA ELIMINATION GAME!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Every other chapter will be a bit shorter since its just elimination. Leave a review if you want and don't forget to check out the upcoming chapters to see who goes home. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Episode 2

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 2 - Episode 2**

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game the twenty-four contestants arrived here on Pahkitew island. So stay tuned for the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet (since it is the first one) here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(The TDI theme song plays)

Chris: Welcome back, all our contestants are here so I guess its time to explain the rules properly. You will now be randomly split into four teams of six. Each episode (until the merge) one team will be randomly selected and that team will have to eliminate one of their players. The last person standing will win ten thousand dollars!

Duncan: Wow, thats so much money…

Chris: Hey its better than nothing. Alright lets split you up into teams!

Chris unveils a giant wheel that he spins to decide which contestant is on which team. He spins it and it lands on Tyler.

Chris: Tyler you are on team one.

The next person it land on is Katie.

Chris: Katie you are on team two.

It then lands on Trent, and then on Alejandro.

Chris: Trent you're on team three and Al you are on team four.

This keeps on going until all everyone is assigned to a team.

Chris: On team one is Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin. On team two is Katie, Noah, Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ and Beth. On team three is Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy. And on team four is Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold, Owen and Gwen. Oh and if you want to use to confessional you may as well do so now.

 **Confessional- Katie and Sadie**

Sadie: Noooo I can't be on another team than you.

Katie: Sadie we have to be strong, we can make it past the merge and then be together okay? Good luck.

Sadie: You too.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional- Cody**

Cody: I'm so happy I'm not on the same team as Sierra, she drives me crazy!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional- Gwen**

Gwen: Another season of this crap, at least there aren't any challenges, and Courtney is trying to be nice, but I'd still rather not be here.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright, here is a new wheel with your team names. Team one you are now the Screaming Seals! Team two you are the Killer Kangaroos! Team three you are the Deadly Dingos! Finally, team four you are the Crazy Camels! Well, now the only thing left to do is choose which team is going into elimination today!

Chris spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Deadly Dingos! Alright, you now have to cast your votes in the confessional and then meet me at the bonfire ceremony.

 **Confessional- Courtney**

Courtney: Trent and I both hate Duncan, so we decided to vote for him. But who else could help us, there's Ezekiel who would probably be easy to convince, and Izzy who's too crazy enough to do anything.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional- Eva**

Eva: Courtney gets on my nerves, and voted me out in TDI, so she gets my vote.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: There are six of you, and I only have five marshmallows. The people who are safe are… Trent, Ezekiel, Izzy and Eva. Courtney and Duncan, one of you will be going home tonight, or prison. The final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Courtney.

Courtney: Whew, haha have fun in prison Duncan!

Duncan: Oh come one, first out! Meh, it was only ten thousand anyway, its not even enough to pay my bail.

Chris: Time to get onto the boat of losers dude.

Duncan: Oh good, I thought I was getting shot out of something.

Chris: You would be if not for all those damn lawsuits.

As Duncan sails away Chris signs off.

Chris: And there you have it, Duncan is gone, sorry fangirls. Who will be eliminated next time, stick around to see on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Trent: Duncan

Duncan: Courtney

Courtney: Duncan

Ezekiel: Duncan

Eva: Courtney

Izzy: Duncan

Duncan- 4 votes

Courtney- 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Katie, Noah, Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold, Owen and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter, this is how most chapters will be like, except for the teams part. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	3. Episode 3

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 3 - Episode 3**

 **Note- At the beginning of each chapter I will respond to your reviews.**

 **Review responses:**

 **22hamster22 - Thanks for your kind review, I will try to update this quite frequently as it does not take too long to write.**

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game the contestants were split up into four teams of six, and the Dingos were the first team to go to elimination where Duncan was eliminated. So stay tuned for todays elimination here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(The TDI theme song plays)

The campers exit their cabins and after breakfast are immediately greeted by Chris.

Chris: Lets not waste anymore time and see which team is going to eliminate someone tonight.

He spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Killer Kangaroos! Go cast your votes and meet me at the bonfire ceremony at sunset.

 **Confessional: Noah**

Noah: Even without Sadie Katie is very annoying so I'm voting for her.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: I really don't know who to vote for, I like everyone on this team. Well except for Noah, he's pretty gloomy and constantly criticises everything.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Beth**

Beth: Leshawna talked with me about who we should vote for, and it's either Katie who is quite annoying and sad without her best friend, or Noah who is also annoying and is lazy.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: DJ**

DJ: I like Leshawna but me and Katie talked and agreed that she is probably our most powerful player and has a lot of friends so were voting for her.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: I only have five marshmallows, but there are six of you. The first marshmallow goes to DJ, Beth you also get one. Bridgette and Leshawna, you two are also safe. Noah and Katie, one of you is safe while the other one is not. the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Noah.

Noah: Yay, I still have a chance.

Chris: Katie, you're out. Please make your way to the boat of losers.

Katie: Awww, I hope Sadie does better.

Bridgette: Bye Katie.

Katie: Bye Bridgette, bye everyone.

 **Confessional: Leshawna**

Leshawna: I feel bad for voting out Katie, she was a nice girl. But to win you have to be brutal, so sorry Katie.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Twenty two campers remain, who will be eliminated next time, stay tuned to see on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Katie: Leshawna

Noah: Katie

Leshawna: Katie

Bridgette: Noah

DJ: Leshawna

Beth: Katie

Katie- 3 votes

Leshawna- 2 votes

Noah- 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold, Owen and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the third chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter to see who goes home!**


	4. Episode 4

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 4 - Episode 4**

Review Responses:

PokemonFTW - Sorry about that but it's fixed now. XD

22hamster22 - Cool I'm glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, the Killer Kangaroos were chosen for elimination and in the end it was Katie who was eliminated. Who will be eliminated today? Find out here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chef: Wake up maggots!

Heather: (yawns) Ugh, its like, 4am. And wheres Chris.

Chef: Chris is still asleep, but he told me to torture you guys a bit, so its time for torture!

Lindsay: Can you like, give us time to sleep…

Chef: No can do maggots, now run five times around the island, or else!

Sadie: Wait a minute, I can't see Katie anywhere!

Courtney: Oh not this again…

Later that day…

Chris: Morning campers! Why the tired faces, oh right, Chef was meant to torture you guys. Looks like he did a pretty good job, maybe that paycheck will arrive after all.

Chef: Finally!

Chris: I said maybe. Anywho its time to see which team is going into elimination today. Lets spin the wheel! The team that will have to send someone home today is… the Crazy Camels! Go cast your votes and meet me at the bonfire ceremony at sundown.

 **Confessional: Owen**

Owen: Sadie seems pretty sad now that Katie's gone. So I'll be nice and vote for her so she goes home and is with her again!

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Gwen**

Gwen: I don't really like anyone on this team, except for maybe Cody. He used to be very annoying, almost as bad as my little brother, but at least now it seems he's gotten over his crush over me. But in terms of who to vote for, Alejandro is getting on my nerves. Everyone thinks he's so great, but they seem to be forgetting how he eliminated pretty much everyone in season three.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Alejandro**

Alejandro: Sadie treats me like she used to treat Justin, she will do anything for me, so I told her to vote off Owen. His constant farting is really getting on my nerves, especially when he farts in his sleep and there is no way of distancing myself. Although, he would also be quite easy to manipulate. What, you thought I trying to be nice now, yeah right!

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Harold**

Harold: Owen is a nice guy, but gosh! He needs to stop farting, especially in his sleep. He is just getting extremely annoying which is why he gets my vote.

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: Alright campers, here I have five marshmallows, which means that one of you will be going home tonight.

Gwen: Yeah, yeah, we all know how this goes, just get on with it already!

Chris: Don't rush me! Alright, the first marshmallow goes to… Harold. Cody and Gwen, you two are also safe. Sadie, you also receive a marshmallow, which means its only Owen and Al. This is the final marshmallow, and it goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Al.

Alejandro: Haha, see you later Owen.

Owen: Awww, you're gonna miss me aren't you Al.

Alejandro: Hell n… I mean of course I will, big guy. Hehe.

 **Confessional: Gwen**

Gwen: Alejandro is clearly pretending to be nice just so people won't vote for him, next time we have to send someone home it's gotta be him. Cody I will probably convince, maybe Harold too. But Sadie is clearly following him around like he's a god or something, but that's still three to two, so bye bye Alejandro.

 **End of Confessional**

As Owen sails off Chris signs off.

How will Noah react to his best friends being voted off, will Chef finally get his paycheck, and who will go home next time? There's only one way to find out, by watching (reading) the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Alejandro: Owen

Sadie: Owen

Cody: Owen

Harold: Owen

Owen: Sadie

Gwen: Alejandro

Owen- 4 votes

Alejandro- 1 vote

Sadie- 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the fourth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	5. Episode 5

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 5 - Episode 5**

Review Responses:

Pokemon FTW- To be honest I never really liked Owen either, glad you're enjoying this story though!

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, after a bit of torture from Chef, the Crazy Camels went into elimination where Owen was eliminated. Stay tuned to find out who goes home tonight on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

 **Confessional: Gwen**

Gwen: Sure I'm happy there are no life-threatening challenges but is waking up every day to see Chris' face worth ten thousand dollars. Debatable…

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: Morning campers! So Noah, you've probably noticed your best friends Owen is gone, how do you feel?

Noah: (sighs) Not that I didn't like the guy, but he was really starting to annoy me so frankly I couldn't care less right now.

Chris: Wow, brutal. Anyway it's time to see who is sending someone home today!

Chris spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Killer Kangaroos! You know how this goes, go vote and meet me at the bonfire ceremony at sundown.

 **Confessional: DJ**

DJ: Last time me and Katie were in elimination we decided to vote for Leshawna as she is pretty popular and would be hard to get rid of later on. But somehow Katie got voted off and now I need someone else to help me, maybe Noah but that won't be too easy.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: Noah is getting pretty annoying since he is always in a bad mood, but I need to learn to be a bit more brutal.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Leshawna**

Leshawna: Me and Beth are working with each other and we're voting for Bridgette since she's quite popular. It's hard voting for her since like Katie she is a nice girl, but that's how you in this game.

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: Alright Kangaroos, I have four marshmallows on this plate. But there are five of you. The first marshmallow goes to… Beth. Also receiving a marshmallow is… DJ. Noah, you are also safe. That means it just Bridgette and Leshawna left. One of you will be going home tonight. The other will still have a chance. The final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bridgette.

Leshawna: What! How could this happen, that means… Bridgette, you voted for me?

Bridgette: Sorry Leshawna, but you voted for me right?

Leshawna: Yeah… so, were still friends?

Bridgette: Sure!

Chris: Alright Leshawna it's time to go.

Leshawna: See ya guys.

Beth: Bye…

 **Confessional: Beth**

Beth: Now I'm in a pretty bad situation since Leshawna is gone. Maybe I can work with Bridgette, she's quite nice.

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: And there you have it, another victim of this game. Who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Noah: Leshawna

Leshawana: Bridgette

Bridgette: Leshawna

DJ: Leshawna

Beth: Bridgette

Leshawna- 3 votes

Bridgette- 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the fifth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	6. Episode 6

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 6 - Episode 6**

Review Responses:

22hamster22- Sorry that Duncan was eliminated, but tbh I never liked him that much, and he got far in every season he was in so thats why he got booted first.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, the Killer Kangaroos went into elimination and it was Leshawna who got the boot after it was deemed by the rest of the team that she was pretty popular and so could have been a threat later down the line. Who will be going home tonight, there's only one way to find out, and thats by watching Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: (through a megaphone) Wakey wake campers! You guys take way too long to wake up so I had to do it my way!

Once everyone is outside Chris continues.

Chris: Its time to spin the wheel for the fifth time! The team going into elimination today is… The Screaming Seals! For the first time. Go cast your votes in the confessional and meet me at the bonfire ceremony at dusk.

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather: Ugh! I was hoping we wouldn't be going into elimination any time soon. I'm probably one of the most likeliest to be going home, so I have to get some allies. Lindsay probably won't fall for my tricks again. Justin however, is probably going home, so I can convince him to work with me since he will do anything to stay in the game. Lindsay isn't a threat, but she will want me voted off probably so we'll vote for her.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: I'm still a bit annoyed there aren't any challenges, I was really looking forward to showing off my sporty skills to my team. But in terms of who to vote for, me and Geoff have being getting along quite well, and we decided to vote for Sierra since she's a little… how to put this nicely, not right in the head. Now I need to talk to Lindsay so she can vote for her as well.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay: Tyler told me to vote for someone, but I can't remember who. Sarah? Sarnia? Something like that.

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: Alright campers, you've all cast your votes. The people receiving marshmallows are: Geoff.

Geoff: Awesome!

Chris: Tyler.

Tyler: Yeah! Place at the table, good luck Lindsay!

Lindsay: Thanks Taylor! I mean, Tyler.

Chris: Justin and Heather, you two are also safe, who knows how. But that means Lindsay and Sierra, you two are on the chopping block. Lindsay because you're… yeah. And Sierra because you're… yeah. Anyway, the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lindsay!

Lindsay: Yay! I'm safe, isn't that great Tyler.

Tyler: Yeah, totally!

Sierra: (crying) Noooo, how can this be…

Chris: Sorry girl, but you're out. Chef take her away, she doesn't look like she'll be too willing to leave.

As Chef takes Sierra and throws her onto the boat of losers which immediately sails off, Chris signs off.

Chris: Yet another victim has been disposed of. Oops that sounded a bit wrong, ummm, another camper has been voted off, yeah thats us next time to see who will be voted off on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Sierra

Sierra: Heather

Heather: Lindsay

Geoff: Sierra

Lindsay: Sarah/Sarnia (Sierra)

Justin: Lindsay

Sierra- 3 votes

Lindsay- 2 votes

Heather- 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the sixth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	7. Episode 7

**T otal Drama Elimination Game Chapter 7 - Episode 7**

Review Responses:

Piecesxoxo- Its weird how Duncan and Owen get far every season but I guess they are fan favourites (not my favourites though).

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, the Screaming Seals were sent into elimination and Sierra went home. Who will be eliminated tonight, stick around to find out on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Welcome campers, lets spin the wheel. Going into elimination tonight is… the Screaming Seals, again! Go vote and meet me at the campfire ceremony at dusk.

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather: Justin and I are in an alliance since he's desperate to stay in the game and will do anything. I told him to vote for Geoff since he is popular and even won that race show. But they have an advantage over us, so I'll have to convince Lindsay to vote for Geoff, maybe its a good thing she wasn't voted off yesterday.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Geoff**

Geoff: Tyler, Lindsay and me are voting together so I guess we're kind of in an alliance. But anyway we are voting for Heather since she's mean and even though she is working with Justin, they are outnumbered.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay: Tyler and Geoff told me to vote for Heather, but Heather told me to vote for Geoff. I'm like, so confused now.

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: Seals, second time in a row, thats not very good.

Heather: It's not like we have a choice, there are no challenges so its not our fault.

Chris: Yeah yeah whatever, the first marshmallow goes to Tyler. People also receiving marshmallows are Lindsay and Justin. Heather and Geoff, one of you is going home. The final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Heather!

Geoff: Huh? Lindsay did you vote for me.

Lindsay: Did I? I can't remember.

Heather: Yes!

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather: Now the numbers are evened out, but I'm guessing Lindsay will vote with Tyler. So it'll probably be a tie next time we vote.

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: Eighteen campers remain, who will be going home next? Find out soon on the next installment of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Heather

Heather: Geoff

Geoff: Heather

Lindsay: Geoff

Justin: Geoff

Geoff: 3 votes

Heather: 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Heather, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the seventh chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	8. Episode 8

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 8 - Episode 8**

Review Responses:

That British Guy- I never liked Sierra either, especially in All-Stars.

22hamster22- Thanks for always leaving kind reviews, glad you're enjoying the story.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, the Screaming Seals were sent into elimination for the second time in a row and Geoff was sent home. Time to find out who will be eliminated tonight on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Move it campers, its almost like you _don't_ want to be here!

Gwen: Wow, you actually think we want to be here?! The only reason we don't all try to swim away is because of the money.

Chris: Everything you say is hurtful you know, I guess its because you're a goth.

Gwen: Whatever.

Chris: Anyway, it's time to spin the wheel!

Chris spins it and it lands on…

Chris: The Screaming Seals… wow is this rigged or something. Eh don't really care, go vote and meet me at the campfire ceremony at dusk.

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather: I can't believe we have to vote someone off for the third time in a row! But anyway I want to keep Lindsay around for now so I want to vote off Tyler, but getting Lindsay to vote for him might me hard.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Justin**

Justin: I've been working with Heather, but now the numbers have evened out a bit and so it might be time to go my own way, fortunately Lindsay and Tyler would rather vote off Heather than me, so I'm good for today.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: Me and Lindsay are obviously voting together, so who should we vote for, Justin or Heather…

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: You know how this works seals, the first marshmallow goes to… Lindsay! Also receiving a marshmallow is… Justin.

Justin: Yes!

Chris: Tyler and Heather, the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyler.

Heather: What, are you kidding me! Justin you idiot! I'll kill you!

Justin: Chill out girl, its only ten thousand bucks, and didn't you win a million before?

Heather: It was thrown into lava! And now you backstabbed me!

Chris: Time to go Heather, Chef, maybe you should.

Chef: Nuh uh, not touching that girl. She scary!

Chris: Well anyway, see you next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Heather

Heather: Tyler

Lindsay: Heather

Justin: Heather

Heather: 3 votes

Tyler: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler, Lindsay and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the eighth chapter. If you're wondering why the same team was in elimination three times in a row its because the team is picked randomly. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	9. Episode 9

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 9 - Episode 9**

Review Responses:

That British Guy- The story is like this mainly because I am too lazy to write challenges but I wanted to write a TD fanfic.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, the Screaming Seals were sent into elimination yet again and the evil Heather was sent home. Stick around to find out who will be eliminated tonight on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

The campers are suddenly awoken by a loud alarm.

Lindsay: Ohhhhh, it's too early… The sun hasn't even woken up yet.

Chris: Oh well, let's spin the wheel for today…

He spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The screaming seals…. How… Ugh whatever go vote you three.

Noah: Wow, I almost feel bad for them… Almost.

 **Confessional: Justin**

Justin: Ugh I shouldn't have voted Heather out, now I'm outnumbered and most definitely will be going home.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: I can't believe this is the fourth time in a row we are going into elimination, but now it's just me, Lindsay and Justin so Justin is obviously going home.

 **End of Confessional**

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay: I've just been listening to Tyler, and now he told me to vote for Justin. But for some reason I can't remember who that is…

 **End of Confessional**

Chris: The producers are dumb for making it random, it should be me choosing who goes home, that would be much better. Anyway the seals are still in elimination and the first marshmallow goes to… Tyler. That means that it's just Lindsay and Justin left, the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Justin… what! I thought for sure he was going home.

Tyler: Lindsay you voted for yourself? Why would you do that.

Lindsay: Oh I thought I was voting for who I want to stay!

Tyler slaps his face as Lindsay walks off to the boat of losers.

Justin: So what happens if our team is picked again?

Chris: Oh, hehe, you'll see. But I hope it's not your team again tomorrow. That'll just be boring! Will it be the seals yet again in elimination tomorrow, find out on the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Justin

Lindsay: Lindsay

Justin: Lindsay

Lindsay: 2 votes

Justin: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette, DJ and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Sorry it was the same team four times in a row but since I choose the team randomly it wasn't really my choice, and Lindsay's elimination was a bit dumb but I didn't want it to be predictable.** **Anyway thanks for reading the ninth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	10. Episode 10

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 10 - Episode 10**

Review Responses:

Piecesxoxo- Yep

Hideki Sohma- Yep

GreenFlame-Lover-Forever- Yep

That British Guy- I can asure you it is not rigged I choose it randomly.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Elimination Game, the Screaming Seals were sent into elimination for like the hundredth time and the Lindsay was sent home as she voted for herself, yeah… But anyway keep on watching to see who will be eliminated tonight on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chef: Wake up you maggots!

Courtney: Oh great, looks like Chef is hosting today.

Chef: Damn straight! Time for you idiots to get into shape, so todays challenge will be the most physically challenging ever!

Harold: But there are no challenges…

Chef: Oh, right. There's just this stupid wheel. Guess I gotta spin it… The Killer Kangaroos! Okay, whoever you are go vote.

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: Noah has been getting on my nerves, and I like pretty much everyone else so thats who I'm voting for.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Beth**

Beth: Bridgette and I have been pretty friendly and she said she's voting for Noah, but DJ is kinda worrying me. All he's been doing is crying and sulking by himself ever since he accidentally kicked that pigeon a few days ago.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Noah**

Noah: Every one on this team is pathetic, I liked the race way better than this garbage, at least there are no challenges so I don't have to strain myself. But in terms of who to vote for, I guess it's gonna be Dj. I can't get to sleep because of his crying.

 **End of confessional**

Chef: First marshmallow goes to Bridgette, and the next one to Beth. Noah and Dj the last one goes to… hold on, you both got two votes. What now?

Noah: I think the people who didn't get votes have to vote again, and we can quickly say why they shouldn't vote for us.

Chef: Uhhh yeah sure, do that I don't care.

Noah: Well, you shouldn't vote for me because… I haven't won before, and DJ has been on more episodes of this show than me, so yeah. Thats it.

DJ: Well, I wouldn't mind winning the money, but I'm too scared of injuring animals so I'm not even sure it's worth it. But I'm gonna be strong, and win for me and my momma.

After the revote…

Chef: Okay the final marshmallow goes to… Noah.

Bridgette: Sorry DJ but you don't seem like you're having any fun, and thats whats the most important.

DJ: (sniffs) I'm actually glad. Now i won't have to ever worry about injuring any animals again.

Chef: Sure, whatever. Come back next time, or something…

 **Votes-**

Bridgette: Noah (DJ)

Noah: DJ

Beth: DJ (DJ)

DJ: Noah

DJ: 2 votes (2 votes)

Noah: 2 votes (0 votes)

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette, and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the tenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	11. Episode 11

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 11 - Episode 11**

Review responses-

mattafat- I might but not sure yet.

ThatBritishGuy- A lot of people do like Noah, we'll see how far he goes.

Whilst- Cool I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

* * *

Chris: Welcome back viewers! Last time it was Chef hosting and after a tied vote, it was eventually DJ who was eliminated. Who will be going home tonight? Find out right here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Alright campers time to get to todays spin!

He spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Deadly Dingos! Go vote and meet me at the bonfire ceremony.

 **Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney: Eva is always angry at people, and since there are no challenges there is really no reason to keep her here. But on the other hand there's Ezekiel who is disgusting and still kinda scares me despite not being a monster anymore.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Ezekiel**

Ezekiel: I doon't really talk to anyone here eh. But I'd like to win the money, so I really hope I don't go home tonight.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Eva**

Eva: I am probably hated by a lot of people here, but I can probably convince Izzy not to vote for me since we are kind of friends, don't know about the others though.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright Dingos you have all cast your votes, and these three marshmallows go to Trent, Izzy and… Courtney. Zeke and Eva, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Eva!

Ezekiel: Awww, too bad, eh.

Chris: Well Zeke, its time to go. Who will go home next, find out in the next thrilling instalment on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Trent: Ezekiel

Courtney: Ezekiel

Eva: Ezekiel

Ezekiel: Eva

Izzy: Ezekiel

Ezekiel: 4 votes

Eva: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler and Justin

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the eleventh chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	12. Episode 12

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 12 - Episode 12**

Review responses-

mattafat- The team is picked randomly but I choose who goes home. My pick to win would probably be either Cody, Tyler or Noah since they are some of my favourite characters but that doesn't mean they will necessarily win. You will just have to wait and see who wins.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Dingos were chosen for elimination and it was Zeke who went home. Stick around to see who the next loser is here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Wakey wakey! Time to spin the wheel for today. The team going into elimination today is… the Screaming Seals!

Justin: Uhh how does that work, we will obviously just vote for each other?

Chris: Oh, this is gonna be good. You guys won't be voting, the previously eliminated contestants will!

Tyler: I wonder how this is gonna go…

After a short while all the eliminated contestants arrive on a boat.

Chris: Alright losers, you guys have to vote for either Tyler or Justin.

Geoff: It's the finale already? How comes the rest of the campers weren't at the loser house?

Duncan: No we're voting for one of these bozos to go home.

Geoff: Ohhh, ok then.

 **Confessional: Katie**

Katie: Even though I sorta forgot about Justin, he's still hot so I'm voting for Tyler.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Owen**

Owen: I'm voting for Tyler since Justin is so good looking… I mean, no! I don't think that…

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Leshawna**

Leshawna: Justin may be hot, but he's kinda a jerk so I'm voting for him.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay: Even though it would be awesome to have Tyler at the loser house, he probably wants to win so I'm voting for that other guy, what's he called again?

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Okay then, the losers have all voted. So the only marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyler!

Tyler: Woohoo! Place at the table!

Justin: Grrrrrr.

Heather: Haha, that's what you get for voting me out.

Justin: Didn't Tyler vote for you as well?

Heather: Yeah but he wasn't in an alliance with me.

Justin: Whatever…

Chris: Well Justin is now a member of the losers, who else will join them, find out next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Duncan: Justin

Katie: Tyler

Owen: Tyler

Leshawna: Justin

Sierra: Justin

Geoff: Justin

Heather: Justin

Lindsay: Justin

DJ: Tyler

Ezekiel: Tyler

Justin: 6 votes

Tyler: 4 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Noah, Bridgette and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the twelth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	13. Episode 13

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 13 - Episode 13**

Review responses-

EliteBlizz- Thanks glad you're enjoying the story.

Piecesxoxo- Yep

That British Guy- Yep

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the seals were chosen for elimination and so all the previously eliminated contestants returned to decide who would be eliminated. In the end it was Justin, who will be the next person to leave? Find out right now on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Alright campers it's time to get up and get over here!

Courtney: What's gonna happen at the merge, just eliminations? After all we will probably be merging soon.

Chris: You'll just have to wait and see, unless you're eliminated before that. Anyway let's spin the wheel!

He spins it and it lands on…

Chris: The Killer Kangaroos! Okay you three, it's time to vote!

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: Beth and I have been voting together and so it's pretty obvious we're gonna vote for Noah.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Noah**

Noah: Well great, it's definitely me today. It was fun while it lasted, just kidding, it wasnt fun at all.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Okay then Kangaroos, there are only two marshmallows on my plate. The first marshmallow goes to… Bridgette! And the second, and final marshmallow goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Beth! Alright you sarcastic know it all, its time to go.

Noah: Yeah whatever, I hope they do Ridonculous Race season 2.

Chris: Ha! Like anyone watched that show am I right!

Beth: I actually enjoyed it!

Chris: Yeah well no one cares about your opinion! Tune in next time to Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Noah: Beth

Bridgette: Noah

Beth: Noah

Noah: 2 votes

Beth: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Bridgette and Beth

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the thirteenth chapter. The merge will probably be quite soon but the chapters will most likely be really short after that since it will be just the elimination ceremonies, however there is nothing much I can do about that. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	14. Episode 14

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 14 - Episode 14**

Review responses-

That British Guy- I guess Noah should have been nicer to his fellow campers and maybe then he wouldn't have been voted off!

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Kangaroos had to eliminate somebody and it was Noah who was sent home. Keep on watching to see who today's loser will be right here, right now on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: (Through a megaphone) Wake up campers it's time to get to business!

Eva: Ugh can't we have a day off for once.

Chris: NO! After all you practically always have one, unless your team has to vote someone off. Let's find out who that will be for today shall we!

He spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Killer Kangaroos! Bridgette and Beth, this won't really work, so just like for the Screaming Seals we're bringing back all the previously eliminated contestants to vote you off!

After the losers arrive…

Chris: Alright you losers go vote for either Bridgette or Beth!

 **Confessional: Duncan**

Duncan: Meh I don't really care at all, but I guess Bridgette is hot so Beth.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Geoff**

Geoff: Well it's pretty obvious who I'm voting for: Bridgette, because you know… she's my girlfriend…. Wait a minute, I mean I'm voting for Beth because I want Bridgette to still be in the game, although it would be nice to have her at the loser house.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay: I'm voting for Beth to win as she is one of my bestest friends!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Noah**

Noah: Well they both voted me off so I don't really care who goes home and who stays.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright you losers have all cast your votes, so let's see who the one and only marshmallow goes to, that person is …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bridgette!

Beth: Awwww

Bridgette: Sorry Beth, I wish we both could have stayed.

Chris: Yeah well you can't have everything. Don't miss the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Duncan: Beth

Katie: Beth

Owen: Beth

Leshawna: Bridgette

Sierra: Bridgette

Geoff: Beth

Heather: Beth

Lindsay: Beth

DJ: Beth

Ezekiel: Beth

Justin: Beth

Noah: Bridgette

Beth: 9 votes

Bridgette: 3 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Bridgette

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Gwen

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the fourteenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	15. Episode 15

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 15 - Episode 15**

Review responses-

That British Guy- Soon...

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the Kangaroos were chosen once again for elimination where the previously eliminated campers chose Beth to go home. Who will be today's unlucky victim? Find out right now on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chef wakes the campers up today by using a very loud trumpet.

Courtney: Ugh can you never wake us up normally…

Chris: Shush miss CIT, you're all probably wondering when the merge will be happening, and that is not today! So let's spin the wheel.

He spins it and it lands on…

Chris: The Crazy Camels. Wow it's been a while since your team has had to get rid of someone. Well in case you forgot, go vote and then meet me at the bonfire ceremony.

 **Confessional: Gwen**

Gwen: Alejandro has to go and I can definitely convince Cody and maybe even Harold, but Sadie just follows him everywhere and worships him or whatever so I won't convince here. But thats three to two so I just need to convince Harold.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Harold**

Harold: I'm pretty certain Gwen and Cody will vote for Alejandro, and will want me to help them. Or Al and Sadie will want me to vote one of them off, so I'm in a pretty good position.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright campers you have all cast your votes, the first marshmallow goes to… Cody. Also safe is… Sadie. And joining them for at least one more day is… Harold! That just leaves Al and Gwen, and the final marshmallow goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Al!

Gwen: What! Harold you voted with them?

Harold: Yeah, I know it was probably dumb but it's not like you have ever been nice to me.

Gwen: Fine, at least I can relax at the loser house now.

Chris: Join us next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Alejandro: Gwen

Sadie: Gwen

Cody: Al

Harold: Gwen

Gwen: Al

Gwen: 3 votes

Al: 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Screaming Seals:** Tyler

 **Killer Kangaroos:** Bridgette

 **Deadly Dingos:** Trent, Courtney, Eva and Izzy

 **Crazy Camels:** Alejandro, Sadie, Cody and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the fifteenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	16. Episode 16

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 16 - Episode 16**

Review responses-

That British Guy- Sometimes he can be, and thanks for always leaving a review, I appreciate it.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Crazy Camels had to vote someone off and Harold decided to blindside Gwen by voting her off. Who will go home tonight, and when will the merge happen, find out on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

The campers have already gathered…

Chris: You're in luck campers because you have now merged!

Harold: How are we in luck? That just means we will have to vote every day instead of occasionally!

Chris: Huh, I guess your right. Well I don't care, go vote everyone and meet me at the campfire ceremony!

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: Woo! First time I made it to the merge! Although it's not a proper season… Now who should I vote for? Eva is pretty scary, and I know that Alejandro is evil or something.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney: Eva is seriously annoying me since she constantly has outbursts of anger, but I know that Al is up to no good.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Alejandro**

Alejandro: Sadie, who is like my servant or something is voting for Courtney with me, but I need to convince some other people.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Campers, there are 10 of you and I only have 9 marshmallows. The people who are safe are… Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Sadie, Cody and… Harold. That just leaves Courtney, Eva and Al. Joining us for at least one more day is… Courtney! And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Eva!

Eva: Ha! Take that Al.

Alejandro: Grrrr, idiots…

Sadie: (crying) Alejandro noooooo! I'll miss you.

Alejandro: Do I care? NO! You were only useful for voting someone off, and now I'm going anyway, screw all of you.

Chris: Well what an exciting time it is, to find out who will be going home next don't miss the next thrilling episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Al

Bridgette: Al

Trent: Eva

Courtney: Eva

Eva: Courtney

Izzy: Al

Alejandro: Courtney

Sadie: Courtney

Cody: Al

Harold: Eva

Al: 4 votes

Eva: 3 votes

Courtney: 3 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro

 **Still Remaining-** Tyler, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Sadie, Cody and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the sixteenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	17. Episode 17

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 17 - Episode 17**

Review responses-

EliteBlizz- Al's a good character but I never really liked him.

Piecesxoxo- Yep.

That British Guy- At least it's different than what we've gotten in the past.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the teams merged into one and it was Al who got the boot. Who will go home next, find out here on another thrilling episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Morning campers! I'd say it's time to spin the wheel but now there is no need since you have merged. Well there is only one thing to do and that is to vote!

 **Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney: Wow, I can't believe how many losers are still in the game, everyone here is either stupid or just annoying. Except Bridgette, she's my friend of course.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: I'm voting for Sadie because not only is her best friend gone, but Al is also gone and she worshipped him or something, so she's pretty sad all the time. Voting her off would mean she gets to be with her friend and… uh, crush.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: I'm voting for Harold because he just won't shut up! He keeps on talking about whatever it is he talks about and I just can't take it anymore, most of the guys will probably do the same.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Welcome to the bonfire ceremony, here I have 8 marshmallows but there are only 9 of you. People that are safe tonight are: Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Eva, Trent, Courtney and Bridgette. That just leaves Sadie and Harold. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Harold!

Harold: Yes! Still in the game.

Sadie: Awwwww, at least I get to be with Katie!

Chris: Well that's it for you bffff whatever number 2, to see who else will be going home, dont miss the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Harold

Bridgette: Sadie

Trent: Harold

Courtney: Sadie

Eva: Sadie

Izzy: Sadie

Sadie: Courtney

Cody: Sadie

Harold: Sadie

Sadie: 6 votes

Harold: 2 votes

Courtney: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants- **Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie

 **Still Remaining- **Tyler, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Cody and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the seventeenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter! Also, the new season of Total Drama is Total Drama Daycare?! Seriously...**


	18. Episode 18

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 18 - Episode 18**

Review responses-

Piecesxoxo- If it is a joke it was a very cruel one, but I guess it's real...

EliteBlizz- You will just have to wait and see...

theawesomedragon- Thanks! Yep, daycare is disappointing, but I'm still probably going to watch it. Or at least give it a chance.

PokemonFTW- I don't think they have confirmed a normal season, but I would love it if they made a new one.

That British Guy- Sadface.

* * *

Chris: On the last episode of Total Drama, the final nine became the final eight as it was Sadie who went home. Who will be the next to go? Find out right now on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

The campers are already gathered in the mess hall and are eating breakfast, however they are interrupted when Chris enters.

Chris: Morning campers! Ready to see who the next loser will be?

Harold: Well it's not like we have a choice…

 **Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney: Who should I vote for today? There are a lot of idiots who definitely should not still be here. But I think I'll vote for Tyler. Mainly because he'll probably get himself or somebody else killed due to all of his accidents.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Trent**

Trent: I think I have a pretty good chance of winning, since I've got an unofficial alliance with Bridgette and Cody. We might also be able to convince Izzy since she'll do pretty much anything. However I don't know who to vote for, maybe Eva since she still scares me a lot.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Harold**

Harold: Eva is really annoying. Just yesterday she yelled at me just because I was humming! She needs to go before she actually injures someone.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Eva**

Eva: I'm still one the most likely people to be going home, so it's probably a good idea to get some allies. Izzy would probably vote with me since we're kinda friends but I don't really know who else would be willing to work with me.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alrighty, there are now only eight of you. However, as you can see, I only have seven marshmallows on my plate. They belong to… Bridgette, Harold, Courtney, Cody, Trent and Izzy. That just leaves Tyler and Eva. The final marshmallow of the night goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyler.

Eva: ( _sighs_ ) Well I should have seen it coming. Um, bye…

Chris: And then there were seven, who will be the next to go home? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Eva

Bridgette: Eva

Trent: Eva

Courtney: Tyler

Eva: Tyler

Izzy: Tyler

Cody: Eva

Harold: Eva

Eva: 5 votes

Tyler: 3 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants- **Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva

 **Still Remaining-** Tyler, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Izzy, Cody and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the eighteenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	19. Episode 19

Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 19 - Episode 19

Review Responses-

EliteBlizz- Alrighty then.

mattafat- She may not be that likeable but I would like to see her in a future season.

Pokemon FTW- I hope we get a proper season eventually.

Piecesxoxo- I feel Tyler is quite underrated. Yep, daycare is disappointing.

That British Guy- Okey doke.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, Eva finally said her goodbyes when she was voted off at the campfire ceremony, who will be tonight's unlucky loser? Find out here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

After breakfast the campers make their way to the outhouse to cast their votes.

 **Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney: I'm actually quite far into the game so I really don't wanna screw it up. I really hope I'm not going home today!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: I'm feeling good about my chances this season since I've got a few allies. Who knows maybe I'll win and won't have to mooch off of Geoff's money he won in the race anymore.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: My chances aren't the best today, but I might be able to work with Harold since I don't think he's working with anyone.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: There are seven of you, but I only have six marshmallows. They are going to: Izzy, Bridgette, Tyler, Cody and Trent. Courtney and Harold, one of you is going home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Harold.

Courtney: Oh come on!

Chris: Sorry Courtney but it's your time to leave.

Courtney: Whatever…

Chris: Don't miss the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Harold

Bridgette: Harold

Trent: Courtney

Courtney: Harold

Izzy: Courtney

Cody: Courtney

Harold: Courtney

Courtney 4 votes

Harold: 3 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva, Courtney

 **Still Remaining-** Tyler, Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Cody and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the nineteenth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter! Also, happy new Year!**


	20. Episode 20

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 20 - Episode 20**

Review Responses-

EliteBlizz- I never tried to have an even boy girl ratio, just did what I felt like.

mattafat- You shall see...

Pokemon FTW- Fair enough.

Piecesxoxo- I always liked Tyler, even in island where he didn't do much.

That British Guy- Courtney was a good character in island but after that she was quite annoying.

* * *

Chris: On the last episode of TDEG, the campers cast their votes and it was Courtney who was voted off. Who will be the next to go home? Time to find out on tonight's episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Well, well, well. There are now only six of you left, let's change that to five! Go vote for who you want to go home.

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: I feel kind of bad for doing this but I vote for Cody, I'm close to the finale for once and I don't want to screw it up like I always do, so sorry buddy.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Trent**

Trent: Tyler gets my vote since he is quite clumsy and keeps on getting himself into accidents, so I'm guessing he will have a better chance of not hurting himself at the Playa Des Losers.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: I don't really know who to vote for, after all I like pretty much everyone here!

 **End of confessional**

Chris: The votes have been cast, so it's time to reveal the results! The first marshmallow goes to… Trent. Also receiving marshmallow are… Harold and Bridgette! And joining them for at least one more day is… Izzy! That just leaves Cody and Tyler. The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Tyler!

Tyler: Whew, thought I was done for there!

Cody: Awww, well it was fun, I guess.

Trent: See ya buddy.

Cody: Yeah, good luck Trent. I hope you win.

Chris: Another day, another loser. Who will go next, see for yourself very soon on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Cody

Bridgette: Cody

Trent: Tyler

Izzy: Cody

Cody: Tyler

Harold: Cody 

Cody: 4 votes

Tyler: 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants- **Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Cody

 **Still Remaining-** Tyler, Bridgette, Trent, Izzy and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the twentienth chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	21. Episode 21

Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 21 - Episode 21

Review Responses-

EliteBlizz- You never know what will happen...

Piecesxoxo- Not long until the end!

mattafat- We shall see who goes next...

ThatBritishGuy- Kinda true I guess, but I like it.

\- Glad you're enjoying the story, and yes, challenges are quite boring to read, as least for me.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, Cody was voted off by his fellow campers and become the 19th loser. Who will be the 20th, there's only one way to find out and that's by carrying on watching (reading) Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: (yawn) Chef, when is this season over again. I got to go to a spa or something.

Chef: Few days I guess, I mean there's only five people.

Chris: Alright then, well why don't you go wake them up so we can get this over with!

Chef presses a button that triggers a very loud alarm which wakes up the remaining campers.

Chris: Wakey wakey campers, it is time to vote!

 **Confessional: Izzy**

Izzy: I never been this close to the end before, so I'm gonna win this time! But first, who to get rid of, well Bridgette has a lot of friends so I'm voting for her. In the finale everyone better be voting for Izzy to win!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Harold**

Harold: Bridgette is nice and all but she keeps on complaining when she finds meat in the food and I can't take it anymore! So I vote for her.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Bridgette**

Bridgette: I like Trent, but since the finale is probably the losers voting for who they want to win he has a pretty good chance of becoming the winner so I'm voting for him today.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: I'm still surprised I wasn't voted off yesterday, but if I wanna keep on playing this game I have to work with someone, maybe Harold since he seems to also be by himself.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: On my plate I have four marshmallows, and they go to… Izzy, Harold and… Tyler. That leaves Trent and Bridgette. The final marshmallow for today goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Trent!

Bridgette: Aw shoot, really thought I had a chance this time. Good luck guys…

Chris: Who will be the next loser, find out next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Bridgette

Bridgette: Trent

Trent: Bridgette

Izzy: Bridgette

Harold: Bridgette

Bridgette: 4 votes

Trent: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants- **Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Cody, Bridgette

 **Still Remaining-** Tyler, Trent, Izzy and Harold

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the twenty first chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	22. Episode 22

Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 22 - Episode 22

Review Responses-

acl97 gioia- I think Bridgette is alright but ok then.

EliteBlizz- Only one can will the money!

Piecesxoxo- Not far now!

radulus- Well then I don't recommend reading chapter 21...

ThatBritishGuy- Me neither because I don't really see anything weird about the final three except that none of them have ever made it is far.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the final five became the final four when Bridgette was voted out. Who will be joining her at the Playa Des Losers, and who will have a chance to win, find out here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Alrighty you four, let's not waste any time so go and vote!

 **Confessional: Trent**

Trent: It's still hard to believe I am this far into the game! My vote is for Harold since he's still kind of annoying.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Izzy**

Izzy: Hmmm, the best bet for Izzy to win would be to vote off the person with the most friends who would vote for him to win, and that's probably Trent.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Tyler**

Tyler: I asked Harold if he wants to work with me yesterday and he said no, so I guess I'll vote for him. Wait a minute, what if it's because _he_ wants to vote _me_ out?!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Harold**

Harold: I guess I'll vote for Tyler, he asked if I wanted to work with him so I guess he's pretty desperate to stay. Hopefully someone else will vote for him.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: It's time to reveal the results! The first marshmallow goes to Izzy! Also safe is Trent. Harold and Tyler, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyler!

Tyler: Yes! Still in the game.

Chris: Harold, it's time for you to go.

Harold: Gosh, so close. Alright whatever…

Chris: Join us next time for more crazy antics in the semi-finals of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Tyler: Harold

Trent: Harold

Izzy: Trent

Harold: Tyler

Harold: 2 votes

Tyler: 1 vote

Trent: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Cody, Bridgette, Harold

 **Still Remaining-** Tyler, Trent and Izzy

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the twenty second first chapter. Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter!**


	23. Episode 23

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 23 - Episode 23**

Review Responses-

acl97 gioia- What's wrong with Harold?

GreedyBoosk- Thanks man.

Piecesxoxo- Yeppp

EliteBlizz- If Izzy wanted to she could probably win a real season.

That British Guy- Do the finalists have to have something in common?

Guest- Thanks! Yeah I love the eliminations the best too.

Guest- You'll find out who will win very soon...

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama! There were just four campers left and it ended up being Harold who was sent home. Who will lose today? And which two will make it to the finale! Find out here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Welcome campers to the semi-finals! Since there is only three of you left I decided to switch things up a little and have a mini-challenge!

Trent: Yay…

Tyler: Finally I can prove how good at challenges I am.

Chris: At least someone is excited! Anyway the winner of this challenge will be safe for today and will definitely be in the finale. They will also choose which one of you to take to the finale, and which person will go home.

Izzy: What's the challenge then?

Chris: Alright alright don't rush me! The challenge is a test of endurance. Chef will now demonstrate what you have to do.

Chef then reveals the challenge which is a big set of monkey bars. He grabs on to them and hangs from them.

Chris: If you fall, you're out! The last one standing, or should I say hanging, wins the challenge. Ready campers? Then go!

The campers grab on to the monkey bars and after a half hour they are still all hanging on.

Trent: So Izzy how are you holding up.

Izzy: Oh I'm doing great! When I was a kid I loved to play on the monkey bars, so good luck beating me!

Trent: Alright then, what about you Tyler?

Tyler: Huh? Oh I'm doing great! Except for the fact that my arms really hurt, but that isn't enough to stop me!

Trent: Well, my arms hurt too but I'm not giving up either.

Chris: Wow, I didn't realise how boring this would be. Let's make it a little more interesting…

Chef then walks out with a tray of biscuits and cakes. This makes all three of the campers very hungry.

Izzy: Eh, I'm hungry so screw it.

Izzy jumps off and eats the whole tray in a few bites.

Chef: Told you she was crazy, who can eat that much food in a few seconds!

Izzy: Other than me it's probably just Owen.

Chris: Yep that makes sense. Well since Izzy ate all the food I guess we'll just have to wait until either Trent or Tyler fail the challenge.

Tyler: Don't worry Chris, my arms may hurt a lot but I'm not going anywhere.

As he finishes talking a butterfly hovers around his face and Tyler jumps off.

Tyler: Oh come on! Stupid butterfly…

Chris: Well it looks like we have a winner! Trent wins the challenge and has a guaranteed place in the finals. So now Trent, the decision is up to you. Will you pick Izzy or Tyler to go to the finals with you?

Trent: Hmm, I choose…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Izzy.

Izzy: Yay! Izzy's in the finals. You're going down Trent!

Tyler: (sniffs) I won't cry, come on Tyler. Pull yourself together!

Trent: Uh, sorry buddy.

Tyler: Still, third place. That's not too bad.

Chris: Well there you have it, Trent Vs Izzy. Who will win, and who will lose? There's only one way to find out, and that's by watching the grand finale of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Trent: Izzy

Izzy: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Cody, Bridgette, Harold, Tyler

 **Still Remaining-** Trent and Izzy

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the twenty third first chapter! Leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next chapter where either Trent or Izzy will be crowned the winner of Total Drama Elimination Game!**


	24. Episode 24 - THE FINALE!

**Total Drama Elimination Game Chapter 24 - Episode 24**

 **THE FINALE!**

Review Responses-

acl97 gioia- I'm surprised so many people hate Harold, but whatever.

EliteBlizz- It would have been kinda boring with just three people voting for each other, so yeah.

piecesxoxo- I'm surprised this many people like Tyler, I thought I was in the minority.

mattafat- I guess not everyone likes him then.

That British Guy- At least these characters got to be in the spotlight for a change. Glad to know someone is sad about the end.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the final three competed in the first, and probably last challenge of the season. Trent manages to win which gave him the option to choose who would be in the finale with him. He chose Izzy, meaning either Izzy or Trent will be the winner. Who will it be, find out right here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: (from the loudspeaker) This is it campers, the finale! Meet me at the campfire ceremony after breakfast.

Trent and Izzy make their way to the campfire where all the other campers are already waiting for them.

Chris: Well then, it's time for the losers to pick the winner. Each one of you losers will go to the outhouse and vote for the person you want to win! Heard that Lindsay? You vote for who you want to WIN!

Lindsay: What? I'm in the finale?!

Chris slaps his face as the campers begin making their way to the outhouse.

 **Confessional: Owen**

Owen: I'm voting for Izzy obviously, but Trent is quite cool.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Gwen**

Gwen: Trent and I haven't exactly talked since action, obviously, but still think he's alright so I guess I'll vote for him.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Cody**

Cody: Trent is one my best friends so I'm definitely voting for him.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Heather**

Heather: Seriously? Guitar boy and crazy girl are in the finale! I honestly couldn't care less who wins this stupid show!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney: How could these two people make it to the finale but not me! It's an outrage!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Katie & Sadie**

Katie: Ooh who should we vote for then?

Sadie: Trent's really cute, I think he should win!

Katie: Yeah but don't you remember in season one when Izzy swapped teams with me so we could be on the same team!

Sadie: Oh yeah, that was nice of her, hmm this is harder than I thought!

 **End of confessional**

Chris: It's about time we revealed the results! This is it people, the moment you have all been waiting. The winner of Total Drama Elimination Game is …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Trent!

Trent: Yeah! Awesome, thanks for voting for me guys! I kinda wish it was a million though…

Izzy: Awww, Izzy sad. But well done Trent.

Trent: Thanks, you deserved it too I guess.

Chris: Well there you have it. That's it from me and Chef, and I guess those losers as well. This has been TOTAL DRAMA ELIMINATION GAME!

 **Votes-**

Duncan: Trent

Katie: Izzy

Owen: Izzy

Leshawna: Izzy

Sierra: Izzy

Geoff: Trent

Heather: Trent

Lindsay: Trent

DJ: Trent

Ezekiel: Izzy

Justin: Trent

Noah: Izzy

Beth: Izzy

Gwen: Trent

Al: Trent

Sadie: Izzy

Eva: Izzy

Courtney: Trent

Cody: Trent

Bridgette: Trent

Harold: Trent

Tyler: Izzy

Trent: 12 votes

Izzy: 10 votes

 **Elimination Order-** Duncan, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Beth, Gwen, Alejandro, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Cody, Bridgette, Harold, Tyler, Izzy

 **Winner-** Trent

* * *

 **Thanks all of you for sticking around for the whole story and thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
